gtafandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Користувач:Kaen22/Якудза
Історія 2001: Liberty City has long been a US stronghold of Japanese organized crime familes, known generically as Yakuza. Current activities by the Yakuza are unknown, but it is known that some dispute exist between the Yakuza and the Mafia within Liberty City, which has led to a long and bloody feud. The Yakuza within Liberty City are believed to be run by a brother and sister team. Immigration records believe Asuka Kassen arrived in America ten years ago, while her brother joined her in the United States in 1996. It is unusual for any female authority to exist within Yakuza families, so the presence of Asuka Kassen is a testament to her special talents. Police sources do not at present know what these talents are, but she is believed to occupy a senior position as an expert in torture, security and information retrical. Her brother is considered her inferior by our sources within the organization. Many cite his 'funny way of speaking' as seriously undermining his authority. The police expect a serious battle to develop between the Mafia and the Yakuza within Liberty City within the next few month. It is also believed that the Yakuza have spies within the LCPD, including several senior detectives. June 1 2001: Japanese criminals have begun to operate in Liberty City. Police note with shame that the on-going financial crisis in Asia has led to some of the most violent criminals in the east making the journey to the west. Liberty City has, since the mid 1970s, had a large transient population of Japanese businessmen, overseeing vital Japanese investments in the area. Now it seems that others are over-seeing the businessmen. The exact extent of Yakuza activity, or the nature of their wrongdoing remains unclear, but what is clear is that it is going on. An LCPD representative noted, "They're out there. We can't see them, or touch them, or smell them, but we know they're out there. God knows what they're doing, but we bet it's really bad." He added that several well-known Japanese gangsters have recently been approved for visas and have been seen disembarking planes in Liberty City. Experts report that the Yakuza have traditionally focused on a few key areas of illicit activity, especially hostess bars, importing illegal meat, amphetamines trading alongside protection rackets and gambling. What this can mean for Liberty City's already congested criminal market place, only Tokyo knows right now. July 1 2001: Internal Affairs at the LCPD are increasingly concerned that the police department is heavily linked to organized gangsters from Japan, called Yakuza, whom are operating in the greater Liberty City area. Due to the confidential nature of their investigation, our source wouldn't say much more, but he did add, "There's a lot of guys with big mouths talking to anyone who'll pay in the LCPD right now. Crime detection depends on staying one step ahead of the criminals, but it seems most policemen will do anything to make a dollar, speak to the press or organized criminals, anything to make a buck. It's a real shame."